


Too Soon?

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [18]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla wants to get out of the appartment so Lindsey takes her to the mall... maybe it was too soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.
> 
> Demand 1 – Darla  
> Demand 2 – a mall  
> Demand 3 – unexplored depths

Lindsey was still convinced that it was too early for Darla to leave the flat. She was so vulnerable in this state of newly reached personhood. But she had begged him to go some place. How could he have refused? They went to the mall.

He watched her carefully. She seemed to be at a different place, a different time, even. He felt an urge to kiss her.

Suddenly she turned to face him, locked eyes with him. "Such unexplored depths" she whispered quietly. He had no idea if she meant him or the book she had been looking at.


End file.
